Mother of Gods Part II
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Zana's perfect awesome summer vacation turns into a rescue mission when her cousin and friends are captured. The chance to prove herself as a hero just got more intense when she realizes the new amazing world she got herself in isn't just fun as she thought it would be. Especially when she discovers a sinister plot...
1. Previously

**Previously on Class of The Titans...**

 **Jay: Zana.**

 **Zana: I can't believe you sneaked out on me to beat up monsters and didn't even bother asking me to tag along.**

 **(Zana slings a rock at Kekrops)**

 **Jay: You can't tell anyone about this.**

 **Zana: Hey I saved your butts.**

 **Ray-Ray: I'm Ray-Ray.**

 **Zeus: Mother, where have you been these last 10 years?**

 **(Rhea turns her children into statues)**

 **Rhea: L-little...brother...?**

 **Cronus: Normally this is the part where I finally destroy you, but I have a thousand years worth of catching up with my wife.**

* * *

Summer was suppose to be fun. Away from that boring prison parents send their kids to so that their kids would learn a few things.

This summer, was by far the _best_ she ever had.

She gets to fight monsters, _real, live_ monsters. Not like the ones in the video games she and her cousin beat up.

Now that she thought about it; Those guys were _lame,_ compared to the _real_ ones.

She even got to meet the gods from her aunt's stories. And they're _real to._

And now she's trapped in an ice cage with her cousin... _Wait. That's the bad._

Hestia managed to melt the ice surrounding her feet and then melted the cage holding up the heroes. She kept a sullen look as she looked at the petrified forms of her siblings before teleporting everyone back to the sanctuary.

* * *

The moment the gods heard the heroes found Rhea, they immediately stopped what they were doing and gathered in the sanctuary.

Every god was there; Eros, Ares, Hermes, Athena, Hercules, Apollo, Artemis, (even) Aphrodite, etc., deep in conversations, asking lots of questions.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the middle of the room. When the light died down, Persephone gasped, her face filled with horror.

 _ **"HADES!"**_

The other gods' faces were also filled with shock and horror. As Persephone embraced the petrified form of her husband, a lot of questions echoed throughout the entire room;

"What happened?"

"How could this have happened?"

"Who did this?"

With so much guilt and hesitation, Hestia replied, " _Mother...Rhea._ "

The gods gasped, each expressing their own shock; Chemical from a flask exploded on Dionysus' face, Hephaestus screams like a girl and faints in Aphrodite's arms, Apollo's lyre breaks, etc.

Zana was surprised on seeing so many gods from her aunt's stories. And was so much more surprised when they reacted to Hestia telling them that Rhea turned her own children into statues.

" _No!_ " Ares exclaimed, "Mother Rhea would never... She's the sweetest...(sniff) Just thinking about her... _I'm a terrible god!_ "

Atlanta felt weird when Ares, the god of war, suddenly embraced her, _sobbing._ She also reacted by patting his back in an awkward manner. She was relieved when Athena took over.

"How can you say that?" Aphrodite sobbed, "How can the most loving and most beautiful goddess in the whole world turn against her own children like that?"

Neil was surprised to hear his mentor saying someone else, _other than_ _ **herself,**_ _the goddess of_ _ **love**_ _and_ _ **beauty,**_ is " _the_ _ **most**_ _beautiful and_ _ **most**_ _loving_ " than her.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and a mound of earth emerged before taking the form of the earth goddess herself.

"Gaia?" Odie remarked in surprise.

" _Gaia?!_ " Zana remarked excitedly.

Gaia studied the petrified forms of her grandchildren before turning to the one who was still living, "Where's my daughter? And why have I not seen her for the last 10 years?"

"Rhea has been a tree for _10 years?_ " Archie asked in surprise.

"Well..." Zana began recalling what happened to her and the heroes so far, "First I came here to spend summer vacation with my cousin. The next thing I knew, I was fighting monsters with him and his friends. Then we found this tree, but it wasn't actually a tree. It was Rhea, who didn't remember she was a goddess in the first place."

As Zana expressed her excitement upon discovering that gods and monsters were real, the other gods were surprised to find out that Rhea has been a tree for 10 years.

But _why?_

The last time she turned into a tree was because she was heavily injured during a war. And she reverted back to her original form after 6 _months._

"Then we met this guy Cronus." Zana went on, "Then you guys came along. Then Rhea gets all mad because her kids attacked her."

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

The gods' shock and disbelief echoed throughout the entire room.

"It's true." Theresa spoke up, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"But... That's impossible." Persephone shook her head, "My Hades would never hurt dear Mommy Rhea."

"Who in their right mind would?" Hermes added, "She's like everyone's favourite mother in the whole wide world. She's _my_ favourite mother in the whole wide world."

"Where is she now?" Athena asked.

The heroes looked at each other with uncertainty. _They just don't know how to break the news to them._

"She's with _Cronus._ " Hestia replied for them.

The gods didn't take it well.

They panicked, running and/or screaming all around the room. Some even threw and shatter vases in their moment of shock.

The heroes never saw the gods like _this_ before. Zana had to duck to avoid a vase thrown at her direction.

" _They can't be together!_ " Apollo exclaimed.

"Someone tell them that before they got _hitched!_ " Neil shot back.

Ares screamed, before surprisingly calming down seconds later, " _That,_ and that their reunion will bring _catastrophic destruction to this world!_ "

"That's the exaggerated version. But nevertheless _true._ " Gaia began to reminisce.

* * *

 _She told them it was inappropriate for them to see, but_ _ **she**_ _had to be curious._

 _Gaia beckoned her youngest_ _daughter_ _to come closer, so that she may see her new-born brother. The young titaness was surprised when her mother placed her new_ _sibling_ _in her arms._

 _The baby opened his eyes. When he saw his sister, he cooed, reaching his arms out for her. Rhea smiles as she lets him touch her face._

* * *

 _"From the moment Cronus opened his eyes, those two were almost inseparable."_

* * *

 _Cronus took down the last of his brothers standing. Pleased with his victory, Ouranus excuses him from their training._

 _The titan bows at his father in respect before heading into the woods, where_ _ **she**_ _was._

 _Rhea combs her hair as she sat at the edge of a river. A pair of hands cover her eyes. She giggles before embracing her little brother._

* * *

Atlanta, Theresa and Zana awed at the memory. _Who knew the megalomaniac used to be so sweet and romantic?_

 _Unfortunately, the boys don't agree._

"Mostly because Ouranus _willed_ it." Gaia continued, "Those two were the youngest of our children, but also the most powerful. More power means more control over all, and Ouranus wanted to keep those two together, just to forever seal his legacy. _Until he was overthrown by his own son._ "

 _The most powerful... That did not sound good._

Many times have the heroes witnessed Cronus' power almost leading them to their demise.

Rhea... They may had just witnessed her power tonight, but they question how much more of her power has she not revealed to them.

 _Especially after what she did to her own children._

 _And if those two are_ _now_ _together..._

"Just as clarity check, but didn't Rhea dumped that jerk-face just to save her own kids?" Zana asked.

"She did." Hestia remembered the day Zeus freed her and the rest of their siblings.

 _The same day Cronus discovered Rhea's betrayal._

"He didn't take it well. Who knows what horrible acts he's inflicting on her this very moment."


	2. Betrayed and Longing

"You're still as radiant as ever, my dearest sister." Cronus softly purred, "Now if only _you would stop giving me that face!_ "

Rhea remained asleep on the couch. Once they arrived back at the lair, the goddess once again fell unconscious.

Cronus couldn't blame her. She did just unleashed a powerful wave that almost destroyed the entire world, the same world he has been trying to take over for so long.

He sat by her side, expecting her to wake up and retaliate with a witty remark. Just like how she used to a long time ago. But she remains asleep, with that, _sweet, peaceful, look on her face._

 _The same face that's just driving him_ _ **nuts.**_

The giants and gemini kept a respectful distance away, none planning on inciting the god's wrath by making a foolish remark.

Rhea's lions, however, lightly growled at the god, preparing to strike in case he does anything... _**inappropriate...**_ _to their mistress._

"Do you realize how hard it was for me to stay mad at you only to find myself missing that sweet smile of yours seconds later for the last thousand of years?" Cronus went on.

This was true; Betrayed by his own _wife._ Betrayed by his _eternal love._

And yet...he couldn't stop thinking about her. Nor could he stop listening to that inner voice telling him it was never her fault in the first place.

His face softens as he reaches out a hand to touch her face, "Yet still... I can't seam to hold it against you."

Rhea stirred in her sleep, prompting Cronus to jerk his hand away.

He sighed, "You were always the light of my life. You even made me the happiest god alive. Then you _had_ to darken it all by hiding that little brat away from me. The same _brat_ who took my kingdom away from me."

Cronus suddenly lost all sense of frustration the moment Rhea slightly moaned in her sleep.

 _She always did look adorable in her sleep._

"Gods, you drive me crazy." Cronus groaned, but then sighed softly, "But I would endure every second of it just to be with you again. You know I just realized how much you complicate our relationship."

He remembered the first time he fell in love with her; The day he was born.

He could never stand even the thought of being apart from her ever since. Even if she was just a feet apart from him, he would cry.

He didn't care if his older brothers teased him for spending too much time with his sister. (They would soon regret it eventually in the form of attacking plants, and/or lions.)

It was during their teen years Cronus finally admitted his true feelings to his older sister.

To his great delight, _she felt the same towards him._

 _Then the night came when they sealed their union..._

 _Oh it was a glorious era for him._

 _Until..._

He _hated_ her. After what she did.

She chose _them,_ over him.

Yet...he yearned for the days it was just them.

Him... Her... Violin music...

 _Violin music?_

" _Agnon!_ " Cronus glared at the giant who stopped playing the violin, "When did you learn to play the violin?"

The giant just smiled sheepishly at his master.

" _I,_ complicate the relationship?"

"Well you did caused that avalanche when we...?" Cronus stopped in surprise and turned around, only to be greeted by the annoyed face of his wife.

The two reached out and embraced each other for the first time in a thousand years.

She actually missed _this_ **.** She missed his warm embrace.

She missed _him._

He was always the sweetest among her brothers. Even if he did drive her crazy now and then. But he always makes up for his mistakes.

 _Except for the last one..._

Still, she couldn't stop thinking about him during their thousand year apart; His laugh, his smell of ashes, his eyes, the face he makes whenever she annoys him, etc.

She yearned to be in his arms again, just like where she is now, smiling in delight at the feeling of his hands running through her hair as they touched foreheads.

She reaches out to touch his face, "I miss you too, you _**ungrateful, excuse, for a father!**_ "

Cronus was unprepared when Rhea roughly grabbed him by his collar and glared at him.

He glared back, "Oh. _I'm_ the ungrateful excuse for a father. I didn't leave my _husband_ at the mercy of our own _children!_ "

Rhea scoffed, "The _almighty_ king. _Afraid_ of his own _children._ "

" _Don't you take that tone on me._ " Cronus shot back.

"What were you worried about?" Rhea went on, "You're already sounding like a _father._ "

The two gods continue to argue while the giants, gemini, and lions watched attentively.

 _It was like watching a soap opera live. Some even had popcorn while they watched._

After a while, the two gods just glared at each other.

And then... Cronus smiled, " _You still have that fire in your eyes._ "

Rhea smiled in return, " _You always were this_ _ **irritatingly adorable.**_ "

The two immortal beings suddenly found themselves unable to stray away from each other's eyes.

The moment the two gods began moving their heads towards each other, the monsters and lions suddenly lost interest in watching and ran as far away as possible from... _ **it**_ _._

Unfortunately for Kekrops, he wasn't able to get far enough.

The moment their lips touched, a powerful wave of energy emerged from the two gods, spreading throughout the entire lair.

* * *

 _He was always the sweetest thing she ever tasted._

Rhea collapsed back into the couch, with Cronus laid on top of her.

She reaches one hand out to absentmindedly pull his hair. She could feel his hand pulling her own hair down.

Rhea ignored the pain. She ignored the fact that Cronus' weight was making her difficult to breathe.

All she wanted was him and only him.

Alas, they had to part for air.

The two lovers briefly gazed into each others' eyes before laying their heads on each others' shoulders.

" _I'm still mad at you._ " Rhea whispered.

" _The feeling is mutual, Dear._ " Cronus whispered back.

 _Sigh. Just like the good old days._

 _It really is that complicated._

The moment was interrupted by screaming followed by a crashing sound.

The two gods turned to the source; A giant geminus, brown and yellow scaled, five times as tall, and more muscular than the other gemini, was tossing the giants around as if they were rag dolls.

One giant was tossed at the gods, but they ducked just in time before they got hit.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Cronus remarked.

Sometimes, whenever they touched, the two gods would unleash a powerful wave of energy that shatters the earth, create storms, blow away armies, or even make flowers bloom.

"This is new actually." Rhea added.

The giant geminus whipped its large tail at the gods, but Cronus grabbed Rhea and leaps out of the way, causing the geminus to smash the couch instead.

"Kekrops, please." He addressed the upgraded geminus casually, "Take this outside."

He summoned a portal that was as big as Kekrops. The geminus hissed before disappearing into the portal.

After Cronus dispersed the portal, he looked down only to find his wife giving him a disapproving look.

"What?" He asked defensively, "You're mad at them."

"At _our, children._ " Rhea corrected, " _But not that much._ "

She still couldn't believe her own children would attack her just like that.

She told herself it wasn't them; Impostors. Posers. Liars.

Yet... The way they fought, the way they attacked...

 _Why?_ She keeps asking herself. _Why?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cronus gently kissed her forehead.

He pulls away before carrying her bridal-style, "Shall we?"

Rhea blushed internally. She hates it whenever he acts so sweet in the middle of their argument. She always gets mixed feelings of annoyance and bliss.

But she has to admit; _She missed that sweet megalomaniac._

 _Even if he's planning to take over the world._

She soon found herself laying her head on her husband's chest as he carried her to, who-knows-where.


	3. A Chance To Prove

They've been at it for hours.

The gods tried in vain to break Rhea's petrification spell, but not a single crack appeared on any of the 5 statues.

Eventually Gaia stopped in disappointment.

"What's missing?" Zana asked, "A powerful artifact? A spell lost in time?"

"If such power still exist." Gaia replied, "She was my best student. (muttering) _And the only child who actually pays attention to her mother's lessons._ But I never expected her to do... _this._ I never sensed so much hate like this before. And from _her._ She has always emitted a warm, gentle aura."

"So the only one who could break Rhea's curse, is _Rhea herself._ " Odie rationalized.

"Great." Herry groaned, "We have to get ourselves captured just to save your mom."

Herry soon regretted what he said when he noticed the looks the gods were giving him, "Not, that there's anything wrong..."

"If we're lucky," Neil piped in, "maybe Cronus will come to us and we can ask Rhea back."

The others just gave him looks of disbelief.

 _Yeah._

The wings on Hermes' helmet suddenly flapped rapidly, alerting the god himself. A clipboard appears in his hands.

"Here's your chance; A monster is attacking the city." He announced.

"Yeah! Monster hunt!" Zana exclaimed excitedly, "Alright team let's gear up and..."

"Oh no." Jay stopped her, "You're staying here."

"I'm not gonna _die_." Zana rolled her eyes at her cousin's over-protectiveness.

"And I'm not telling your parents that they just lost their daughter on the first day of summer." Jay shot back firmly, "You're staying here. _Period._ "

Zana just crossed her arms and pouted at her cousin.

 _Just what does it take to beat up monsters in this century?_

"Look at it this way, Zana;" Theresa chimed in, "You get to hang out with the gods while we're gone."

Zana kept her expression, " _Oh you're good._ "

The heroes took that as a sign to leave in order to deal with the monster attack.

 _She still wanted to beat some monsters up._

 _At least she'll get actual inside scoop on what_ _ **really**_ _happened during the Trojan War._

"I saw what you did to the gemini." Gaia approached her, "You have quite a spirit for someone your age."

Zana turned around to face the goddess, "Couldn't you tell them that earlier?"

"They just want to keep you safe." Persephone gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Let me guess;" Zana groaned, "I wasn't suppose to know gods and monsters exist, and I'm gonna have my mind wiped of every awesome thing that happened to me."

"Sorry Kid." Hephaestus shrugged.

Behind him, Dionysus was mixing chemicals.

Zana kept her arms crossed. _Life just isn't fair._

She turned to the petrified forms of the gods, her face worried, "So, they're stuck like this until Rhea unstones them?"

"You saw my failed attempts." Hestia replied, sighing disappointingly, "I could never surpass my mother. She always told me one day I would... But when the day came I _needed_ to..."

The goddess dipped her head in shame.

Zana felt something heavy was dropped inside of her. She turned to the gods with a worried look on her face, "What are the odds... she'd do,the same to my cousin and friends?"

"She only did that because she was upset at _us._ " Hestia pointed out, "Upset at what we did."

"But you _didn't_. Did you?" Zana asked.

 _They never would._ They love their mother, especially after she saved them from their _father._

Someone definitely framed her and her siblings by hurting their mother. If they only knew _who._ And _how._

"But...what happens if they mention...?" Zana hesitated to finish.

She didn't need to finish.

With the right words, the heroes would be able to convince Rhea to undo her spell.

But with the _wrong_ words, they could end up...

Hestia once more stared at her petrified siblings before turning to Zana's worried face.

The other gods knew what the goddess was thinking.

Hephaestus turned to Zana, "You're going to need a better slingshot."

* * *

"That is not a good look for you." Neil commented as the heroes searched for the monster that was attacking the city.

Jay ignored him and continued to frown. He's been doing that ever since they left the sanctuary.

He wished he had thought of a better way to distract his cousin while he fought the gemini. Then she wouldn't have been dragged in this dangerous mess.

He prayed (or rather _begged_ ) to the heavens she'd listen to him and stayed in the sanctuary where she'll be safe.

 _Instead of the..._ _ **other**_ _way around._

"I don't need psychic powers to know you're worried about Zana." Theresa spoke.

Jay sighed, "It's just not fair that she had to be dragged into this."

"I'll tell you what's not fair." Odie interrupted, "A thousand immortal brothers, and she _had_ to end up with _that guy._ "

"Yeah." Herry agreed, "What does she sees in that wacko anyway?"

The girls rolled their eyes. They still haven't gotten over the fact that they flirted with _Cronus' wife._

 _Oh great. And now, to their irritation, they're curious if they should ask Rhea about... (shiver)_ _ **his proposal...**_

A car was thrown against a building, snapping the group back to reality.

They rushed towards the crash and found a giant gemini terrorizing the city, destroying everything in his path, causing mass panic and chaos everywhere.

"Is that... Kekrops?" Atlanta asked as she ducked just as a lamppost flew over her head.

"We got this." Archie smirked as he and Herry approached the powered-up geminus.

Unfortunately for the two, they got beaten-up, pummeled, whipped, black eyed, thrown against a building, bruised, stretched...

 _"We get it!"_ Archie snapped at the author before groaning in pain.

" _Does anyone know where we can find a giant snake repellent?_ " Herry groaned.

 _How are they suppose to defeat a geminus this big?_

* * *

"Would it kill you to grow a little life here?"

Cronus resisted the urge to drop his wife and allowed her to grow a few rows of flowers, _in his lair._

"Why must you be so _motherly?_ " He groaned.

 _Just like their mother._

Rhea replied by frowning at him, crossing her arms, and then looking away from him.

She senses a powerful aura before her. A _familiar_ powerful aura.

She turns her head once again; Standing before them was a very familiar large sword, sealed in chains.

" _Father's sword._ " Rhea spoke in awe as Cronus gently lowered her back on her feet, "I have always felt its presence beneath my feet, but I never bothered to unearthed it. _For,_ _ **obvious, cautionary,**_ _reasons._ "

Cronus ignored those reasons, but just like his wife, he was quite aware of the weapon's power.

He gazed at the mighty sword before him, "Even after all these centuries, dear old Dad still tests me."

Rhea looks at her husband quizzically, "How so?"

In response, Cronus summoned his scythe and slashes one of the chains that sealed the sword.

However, instead of breaking, where the chain was slashed, was magically repaired. It then released a wave that knocked Cronus to the ground.

The god of time groaned. _Good old Dad. Always testing me._

"Need a hand?" Rhea asked, offering a hand for Cronus to take.

Cronus took his wife's hand and was helped back to his feet. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, "Alright. When are you planning to betray me _again_?"

He knew she was against anything that would destroy the world.

Rhea replied firmly, "Even if I don't, _they, will succeed._ "

Cronus smirked in amusement, "You certainly are one _devil_ of a sister."

He kisses her hand. She impatiently waits for him to finish.

 _He's sure taking his time._

Finally, he stops, but doesn't let go. Their hands glowed, radiating with energy.

They both raised their free hands at the sword, blasting it with powerful energy.

Unfortunately, their attempt to break the chains failed like before. Only this time, the wave was more powerful than before.

Just as the wave collided with them, Cronus tackled Rhea out of the way, and the wave collided with the walls, sending a large piece of rock falling to the ground.

"Of course that wouldn't work." Cronus remarked in disappointment.

Rhea was about to make a comment, when she spotted Cronus' scar. She reaches a hand to touch the scar, much to the confusion of her husband.

"I remember when I gave you that scar." She mused.

 _How could he forget..._

* * *

 _Cronus gazed at the sunset, taking in the magnificence of the light slowly retreating to make way for the darkness._

 _After a while, he himself retreats to his throne._ _ **His**_ _throne._

 _Now if he only knew where that old man hid_ _ **it.**_

 _A pair of hands covered his eyes. He smirks in amusement before grabbing the titaness hiding behind his throne, and laid her on his lap._

 _"You..." He purred seductively before pulling her into a kiss._

 _The queen of the gods returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _After a few moments of bliss, the two parted for air. Cronus noticed the mischievous look on his wife's face, "What are you up to?"_

 _Rhea looked away, hiding her giggle, "Whatever are you taking about, my king?"_

 _"You're making that face." Cronus teased._

 _"What face?"_

 _"_ _ **That.**_ _"_

 _Cronus leaned in to kiss her neck. Rhea tried to push him away, but she giggled at the ticklish sensation._

 _The two stopped just as a servant arrived, carrying two goblets of wine. The gods took one each._

 _"A toast," Rhea raised her goblet, " To the most powerful, and most charming king of the universe."_

 _The gods toasted their goblets. Cronus drank, but then suddenly stopped and dropped his goblet, spilling its contents on the ground._

 _The god of time clutched his suddenly aching stomach. He felt something being pushed upwards, as if forcing him to regurgitate his entire meal since breakfast._

 _Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and let it all out._

 _To his complete shock, it wasn't food he spitted out._

 _"_ _ **My babies!**_ _" Rhea dropped her goblet and rushed to embrace her children._

 _Cronus was in disbelief. His wife... his own_ _ **beloved wife...!**_

 _He raised his hand at the infernal brats. When Rhea saw the beam, she countered..._

* * *

" _That was the day you darkened my life._ " Cronus slightly chuckled as he closed his eyes and leaned to his wife's warm caress, "But I have to admit, my darling; that was actually the _sneakiest_ plan you ever had. You were always the most sneaky among our sisters. (Sighs) That's another thing I love about you; You're like a beautiful garden, filled with tranquility, and peace. Yet a snake lurks from below, and then strikes at just the right...?"

Cronus was about to kiss Rhea when he noticed there was something different with her natural scent of sun rays.

In fact... it _didn't_ smell like sun rays.

He opened his eyes, and was surprised to find a life-sized model of his wife, made out of _grass and twigs,_ in his arms.

Cronus sighed. _He said something wrong, didn't he? She always do_ _ **this**_ _whenever he does._ Now he has to go look for her while she keeps avoiding him.

He smirks. _Just like old times._

He was going to check up on Kekrops' progress...but he guess he can give the geminus more time.


	4. Zana to The Res-Oh

_If only going to school and going back home was this easy._

The gods opened a portal and Zana soon found herself in the middle of the city. Where her cousin and friends were.

Don't get her wrong. She wanted to join the monster fight, but she's also worried about her cousin. She didn't want him to turn into a statue. _How would she even explain that to her family if he does?_

Finding her cousin was easy; just follow the path of destruction and screams. She followed the path until she saw the giant snake monster and her cousin and his friends fighting it.

And by the looks of it, they were not having any progress of beating it up. It was more of the other way around.

One of her cousin's friends, and the strongest member of the team, Herry, grabbed the monster by the tail and attempted to swing it around.

Turns out, the monster knew what he was planning and swung the _hero_ instead.

Zana winced. _That has got to hurt._

When she saw her cousin Jay, she found a place to hide, but not far away from the fight. She knew she'd have to help the heroes eventually.

 _Even if she's gonna have her mind wiped after this and get grounded for something her cousin made up just to hide her amazing experience from her._

* * *

"Aren't we a little bit too old for this, Darling?" Cronus called out to his wife, hiding somewhere inside his lair.

From her hiding place, Rhea summoned a vine to wrap her husband in, and hang him up-side-down.

The goddess giggled in amusement and poked him, "Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing, Dearest."

Cronus glared at her in annoyance.

Rhea turned around to leave. But a few steps later, bumped into her husband, who surprisingly managed to get himself untangled.

She tried to flee, but he grabbed her arm and dipped her.

Knowing what was going to happen next, the goddess gave her husband a pleading look, complete with batting eyes.

 _This always works._

Cronus scoffs,"Nice try, Darling. But after that little prank you pulled, this is... _just... mediocre..._ "

 _Oh come on. He thought he got over_ _ **that face.**_

 _That,_ _ **pitiful**_ _face with... those_ _ **sweet**_ _eyes... the bigger they get... the, more, he..._

Cronus closed his eyes, trying to clear the image from his head. He opened his eyes moments later, _only to find another plant model in his arms._

 _Not again!_

 _Also... she's getting better with these. They're starting to really look like her._

From her hiding place, Rhea giggled at her husband's irritation.

 _Sigh. He's still her funny little baby brother._

* * *

"Whatever happened to this guy, _I'm not liking it one bit!_ " Atlanta complained before she was knocked out by Kekrops swinging an uprooted tree at her.

She wasn't the only one curious.

Theresa peered into Kekrop's mind and was shocked when she saw how one simple kiss between two gods turned him into a powered-up giant reptile.

 _She wished she didn't have to see_ _ **that.**_

 _Also, the gods weren't just over-reacting when they said these two shouldn't be together._

She was too busy reading Kekrop's mind that it allowed him to knock her down with his tail. Jay rushed to her side, but was knocked out as well when Kekrops slammed his claw on top of him.

Odie and Neil were the only ones left standing. Neil knew what he had to do...and, _hid behind Odie._

The shortest hero cocked an eyebrow at his frightened teammate, before the two were grabbed by Kekrop's tail. The geminus then proceeded to grab the rest of the heroes using his claws.

With all 7 heroes in his grasp, Kekrops opened a portal to return to Cronus' lair.

Unaware that he had brought an unwanted visitor with him.

* * *

 _He's still as irritating as ever._

 _But still a-dork-able._

As Rhea sat down to braid her hair into two, she remembered the times she spent with her little brother; The adventures they have outside the castle, the many times they pranked their cousins, every _sweet, blissful_ kiss they shared... _Sigh. Even during the moments when they get under each other's skin._

Those were moments she wished she could relieve all over again, with her sweet, _yet slightly annoying, baby_ brother.

 _If only he had stayed that way._

As she continued to reminisce, she is approached by her lions who offer her comfort by nuzzling on her side. Agnon joined them by playing a comforting melody on his harp.

 _When did he learn to play the harp, no one knows._

Rhea ran her hand across her lion's soft fur. To her confusion, it suddenly felt, _hard._ Like _stiff._ She also noticed Agnon suddenly stopped playing. She looks up, only to find the giant frozen... _in time._

She stood up and kept a face of indifference as she let a familiar force pull her back, and into the arms of her husband.

Cronus delightfully sniffed his wife's hair, whispering in bliss, " _I miss this._ "

Rhea couldn't help but smile and lean into her husband's embrace, " _I miss_ _ **you.**_ _Now unfreeze my lions_."

Cronus slightly muttered under his breath and grumpily unfreezes his wife's lions. The large cats were not to pleased with their mistress' husband's trick.

 _"And Agnon."_

Cronus muttered again, but did what he was told.

 _He forgot how_ _ **demanding**_ _his wife was._

Cronus nuzzled his wife's neck, intoxicated by her sweet scent. Rhea wanted to push him away, but found herself unable to do so. Plus, she feels as if she wants to be limp and helpless in his arms.

 _Oh no. Not again._

Ever since they were little, many believed that the two siblings were destined to be together and succeed their parents in ruling the world.

As children, Cronus and Rhea dismissed these beliefs, seeing each other _only_ as brother and sister. And close friends.

But as the years passed, the two realized they see each other _**more**_ as friends.

Sometimes, the siblings would argue with each other. Sometimes, these arguments would get intense.

And yet, no matter how much the siblings want to stay angry at each other, or even _rip each other into pieces...!_

 _They'd always find their way back into each others' arms._

 _It was..._ _ **a curse.**_

 _Yeah. A_ _ **curse**_ _._

One betrayed the other because their children were eaten. Thousands of years later, they reunite, and the first thing they do was to _hug_ each other, and then _make out_.

Rhea softly moaned, " _Why is it you always tempt me at the moment of my rage?_ "

Cronus chuckled lightly as he slightly dips her, " _If I do recall, Dear..._ _ **You're**_ _the temptress._ "

Rhea glared. _Typical little brother._

" _They were our children._ " For some strange reason, Rhea found those words to be _bitter_ in her mouth.

" _They attacked you._ " Cronus regretted those words, especially when he saw the downcast look on his wife's face.

He hated to admit it... But even _**he BELIEVED**_ that his own kids, would _never_ _ **EVER...**_ _attack their own mother._

 _Many times they have said it whenever he tried to destroy them._

With so much hesitation and disgust, he mutters, " _But... I, doubt... That was even them._ "

Rhea was surprised, but smiled gratefully in amusement at her husband as he struggles to cheer her up, despite his animosity towards their children.

Then she turned serious, "You and I both know the consequences of what that weapon can do."

"Oh good." Cronus shot back, "We're on the same page. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

Rhea sighed in exasperation. _They're certainly_ _ **NOT**_ _on the same page._

"Oh come on now, Darling." Cronus grinned, "I did tell you one day that sword is mine."

"Yes." Rhea remarked with sarcasm, "And there's _certainly, no way,_ are you going to go _crazy_ like _Daddy_."

Cronus narrowed his eyes, "Have I ever told you that one of the things I love about you was that you were always _supporting?_ "

"Aw, Cro-Cro..." Rhea spoke softly, " _Sometimes, I find it a curse to fall for you all over again._ "

Cronus smiled back, sighing softly, " _Sometimes, I feel the same way whenever I'm with you... my sweet, little_ _,_ _Ray-Ray._ "

 _Yep. Definitely a_ _ **curse.**_

 _But... maybe they could let it pass. For now._

The two gods continue to gaze at each other in complete bliss, until they decided to move their heads towards each other.

Their eyes, shut, as they let the distance between them _close_...

 _"_ _ **Aren't you two still mad at each other?!"**_


	5. Rescue, For Real

Both gods opened their eyes in surprise and turned to the source.

Before them was Kekrops. Along with the _heroes._

"Kekrops, I told you to _knock._ " Cronus scolded while he glared at the one who dared ruined the moment; _Neil._

"How could he?" Rhea shot back as she broke from his embrace, "There's no door."

" _The_ _ **walls?**_ " Cronus gestured.

"Uh, hi." Atlanta interrupts, "How did your story go again? After you _betrayed_ him?"

Cronus glared, "Not our first fall-out."

Jay struggles to break free from Kekrop's tail, "Rhea, whatever happened ten years ago, Zeus and the others didn't do it."

"Yeah." Herry added, "I bet your...( shivers in disgust)... _Little brother..._ had something to do with it."

"First of; I was stuck in Tartarus for a thousand years." Cronus pointed out, "Second; Even if she did betray me, no matter how much I want to _skin, shred, or even_ _ **burn every fiber of her being...!**_ (Calms down, a bit) I could _never,_ hurt the woman I _love_."

Rhea smiled at her husband. Plus she also knew he wasn't the one who attacked her, as she never felt his presence at that time.

The two gods glared at the heroes, minus Jay and Theresa, when they ruined the moment by... _over-reacting._

"Done yet?" Theresa asked, annoyed.

The 5 heroes stopped. Archie raises a finger, "5 more minutes?"

"I'm afraid there's no time for that." Cronus summoned his scythe.

"Rhea, you know the gods would _never_ hurt you." Jay called, "Help us defeat Cronus, and we'll clear things out."

Rhea wanted to. But...

Rhea shook her head in denial, "I'm sorry Jay."

Cronus turned to the heroes, "Any last words?"

"Can you at least tell us who you thought was cute?" Neil asked, much to the annoyance of his teammates.

Rhea complied, and pointed to...

 _"ODIE?!"_ Cronus and the heroes exclaimed in surprise.

"What? He has his ancestor's cute curly hair." Rhea emphasized, the shortest hero blushing at the compliment.

" _What about_ _ **me?!**_ " Neil complained.

"To be honest; You remind me of my other brother who I could live _without_ seeing after a thousand years." Rhea replied in annoyance.

Cronus seems to consider, "Now that you mention it, he does have a slight resemblance."

Neil felt like he wanted to weep. A goddess thinks _Odie,_ is _CUTER_ than _HIM?_

 _Well... It's not the first time... But still..._

"Rhea, you can't be serious." Theresa spoke in disbelief.

 _It just can't end like this._

Rhea gave a faint smile, "You kids will find a way. You always do."

Cronus scoffed, "Not this time."

"Look up."

?...

Cronus looked up, and finds Zana holding on a stalactite. The young girl waved sheepishly.

" _Zana!_ " Jay scolded, just as Agnon grabbed his cousin, "Couldn't you just stay put with the nice gods and goddesses?"

"Who do you think sent me here to save your sorry butts?" Zana asked.

"Oh good. The new hero is here. _Any last words?_ " Cronus asked.

"You're _younger_ than _her?_ " Zana asked, making the heroes chuckle.

"You'd be surprised what loving nature can do." Rhea summoned a rose in her hand before blowing on it, and letting the wind scatter the petals throughout the entire lair.

 _Much to the annoyance of her husband._

Zana reached into her jacket, and brought out her weapon.

Kekrops gave a taunting cackle upon seeing the slingshot, "Your pathetic little toy can't save you now."

Zana slung a metal ball at the geminus. Kekrops easily grabbed the ball, only for the ball to explode.

Kekrops coughed as smoke entered his eyes, forcing him to loosen his hold on the heroes.

This gave Herry the chance to break free and flip the geminus over, freeing his teammates in the process.

Meanwhile, Zana shot another metal ball at Agnon, this time, electrocuting him into releasing her.

"What?" Zana asked her glaring cousin, "The _gods_ sent me. Plus they gave me an awesome present."

Jay kept glaring at his cousin. _He'll deal with her later._

He turned to Rhea,"I know you still have some doubts, but..."

Atlanta sped towards the goddess. She was about to grab her, but Rhea grabbed her instead and flung her to the wall. She did the same to Herry when he tried to sneak up on her.

" _How is this warm and gentle?!_ " Atlanta exclaimed, remembering Gaia's words.

"Would you believe she once single-handedly beat up all our brothers when we were kids?" Cronus asked as he clashed weapons with Jay.

Theresa jumped high and managed to knock Cronus to the ground. But then she was tackled by the male lion.

"Good boy, Leonard." Cronus thanked.

"' _Leonard'?_ " Neil repeated, "Who's the girl's name?"

Then the lioness jumped on him.

"Leah." Rhea replied.

She summoned what seam to be two knives with leaf-like designs. She clashed weapons with Jay.

 _This has got to be the best day ever._

The monsters thought it was going to be easy defeating a little girl.

 _Boy were they wrong._

Zana leaps on top of the polar bear giant and taunted the two-headed giant. Angered, the two-head giant wanted to punch Zana, only to punch the other giant instead. This led to a domino effect where the giant eventually beat each other up.

As Zana laughed in delight, she didn't sense Kekrops about to strike from behind.

 _Oh wait. She did._

Kekrops struck the ground with his claw, but Zana swiftly moved out of the way. Kekrops repeated his attack several times, but Zana was just too quick.

 _Now that she thinks about it, she wasn't this quick before. Even on the soccer field._

 _Oh what the heck! She was having fun!_

After a few more dodging, which also included a lot of gymnastic flips, _she finally got squashed by Kekrop's hand._

Kekrops hissed triumphantly.

That is, until his hand began to shake.

To everyone's surprised, the geminus' hand was pushed off the ground, revealing an angry Zana underneath.

Zana suddenly lost all sense of anger and looked confused. Yet smiled, "Nice."

Zana jumped out of the way just as Kekrops was about to crush her with his other hand. She slings another metal ball at him, but the geminus anticipated it and swiped it away with the back of his hand.

Zana prepares another metal ball, but slings it at the ceiling above Kekrops.

Like the first one, the ball exploded, but the geminus was unfazed.

Instead, he was knocked out by a stalactite.

"I'm so going to regret this," Jay muttered as he and his teammates took turns clashing with Rhea, "but what did you ever see in that megalomaniac?"

"Well..." Rhea blocked his parry, "He was the sweetest of my brothers."

 _"Sweetest?!"_

"Plus he doesn't _kidnap_ me just to ask me on a date." Rhea continued.

"Wow." Archie remarked in surprise during his turn, "You... must be really popular with your family."

He managed to knock Rhea's knives out of her hands. The knives landed on the ground, and were suddenly swallowed up by the earth.

The heroes and Zana were surprised when the ground began to shake. On the other hand, Cronus grinned wickedly, knowing what was going to happen next.

From where the knives were swallowed by the earth, long, thick vines emerged from the ground at a rapid pace and tied the heroes and Zana up.

"As if a bunch of weeds can stop us!" Herry attempted to break free, but to his surprise, his powerful strength was no match against the more powerful vines.

Zana and Jay attempted to use their weapons, but another vine swiped the weapons away from them.

Cronus stood by Rhea's side as his wife willed the vine Zana was tied-up in and brought it closer to them.

Cronus turned to the struggling girl, "Since you went through all that trouble coming here, I thought you'd be the first to watch your cousin and your new friends _perish._ "

That made Zana stop struggling to break free. For the first time since she discovered her cousin's secret, her face was filled with shock and horror.

Cronus held out his hand for Rhea to take, which she reluctantly did.

The moment their hands touched, a powerful wave of energy coursed through them.

 _This wasn't suppose to happen._

 _She was suppose to save the day... She was suppose to save her friends... Her cousin..._

 _She wanted to be a hero..._

 _ **His hero...**_

 _She didn't care if her memories were erased... She didn't care if she had to sacrifice her own life for them..._

 _At least... She knew she did something..._ _ **good...**_

 _The moment the two gods raised their glowing hands at the heroes, something inside Zana... sparked..._


	6. Journey of a New Hero

Jay and his friends closed their eye and braced for the worst.

 _So this is it, huh?_

 _It... just can't be happening._

They were suppose to end Cronus' reign of terror. _**Not,**_ _the other way around._

They wanted to dismiss the gods' claims; that Cronus was even more powerful when he's with Rhea.

But after seeing what they did to Kekrops... and after they fought the siblings... _and then,_ _ **seemingly**_ _losing to them..._

The light from the gods' hands glowed brighter, and _bigger._

Cronus' smile widened.

 _This was it._ _ **His triumphant victory...!**_

 _Oh how he waited for this day..._

They unleashed the final blow... _only to be struck down by lightning...?...!_

The heroes heard the explosion, yet they found themselves opening their eyes. When they did, they first saw Cronus and Rhea, shocked, and gaping.

They swore they heard the sound of lightning. Their first thought; the gods managed to free Zeus and his siblings.

But when they turned to the source, they found Zana in some kind of trance, her eyes glowing white, and she was surrounded by lightning.

Lightning zapped her free from the strong vines, but she remained in the air, levitating.

When the monsters saw her, they backed away in fear. Even Cronus looked intimidated.

She was initially surprised at first, but then Rhea sensed something _familiar_ about Zana's newly-awakened power.

Zana let out an angry cry before sending a giant wave of lightning at Cronus and his monsters.

Cronus rushed to his wife and enveloped her in a protective embrace, just as the wave finally reached its targets.

The impact was so great, it made the whole lair shake.

A stalactite fell and sliced the vine that was holding Jay. Once he was released, he grabbed his sword, and sliced his friends free.

Zana broke out of her trance and fell into Jay's arms, unconscious.

Just before the rest of the lair could fall on them, the heroes quickly dashed out.

* * *

Cronus pushed the boulder off of him and Rhea. To his relief, she was alright. Together, the two gods gazed upon the destruction one little girl caused.

The girl was mortal. _Yet..._ She possess powers.

 _Like that of a god._

"You're _happy_ they've escaped, are you?" Cronus asked his wife.

Rhea smiled, "You know me."

Cronus frowned even more. _Even with his wife, he still failed._

 _Then he remembered something..._

Cronus quickly let go and rushed to where he left his sword. When he got there, the sword was still floating.

 _Sigh. And the chains are still intact...Wait!_

 _Except,_ _ **one**_ _..._

Upon closer inspection, Cronus found one chain that was zapped into two. _Something he, and Rhea weren't able to do even if they combined their powers together._

 _But how..._

 _ **The girl...**_

 _The little girl managed to break the chains._

Cronus grinned. _There was a chance for him to unlock_ _ **HIS**_ _sword's true power after all._

Rhea mentally shook her head. There was no stopping her husband now.

 _But maybe that new hero can._

Cronus approached his wife and stroke her face, "Looks like we'll be seeing more of that little brat after all."

* * *

" _I have_ _ **lightning powers?!**_ " Zana exclaimed in surprise.

When she came to, she found herself back in the sanctuary with her cousin and friends. And a huge headache.

Plus she was just told she could shoot lightning from her whole body.

"I have never seen a mortal possess such power before." Gaia approached Zana as she was tended by Athena and Persephone, "Less, a child."

"So I, like, obliterated Cronus?" Zana asked excitedly.

"Base on experience; _No._ " Jay replied, before smiling, "Thanks for saving us back there though."

"Hey. What are families for?" Zana smiled back, but then looked sad, "Guess you guys are going to have to erase my memories now, huh?"

 _Oh well. It was great 'til it lasted._

"I'm afraid not." Hestia replied.

 _Wait what...?_

"Zana," The goddess continued, "you're the first mortal in many years who has inherited the power of your ancestor, Zeus."

Zana's eyes widened in shock, " _I'm related to_ _ **ZEUS?! King of gods?!**_ _(gasp) Am I related to Xena? Warrior Princess?_ "

"Sweetie, she's just an actress." Hermes pointed out, much to her disappointment.

"Hey." Herry placed a hand on her shoulder to cheer her up, "You're still related to a hero."

"Actually..." Hermes tried to find the right words, "When Zeus gets, _involved,_ with mortals... Normally they'd end up _heroes...or not._ (chuckles nervously) You wouldn't believe how many mortal women Zeus..."

Hermes stopped when he saw the looks the heroes were giving him, while Zana looked down in disappointment.

Jay turned to his cousin, "Look at the bright side; You turned out to be a real hero after all."

Zana smiled back at his cousin.

...

 _She may not have an ancestral hero, but she is related to a hero._

"So... I get to train with you guys all summer long?" Zana asked, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well we can't have you walking around accidentally zapping people, can we?" Hestia responded.

" _Yes!_ " Zana jumped with joy. _Best, summer , vacation,_ _ **EVER!**_

Jay silently chuckled in amusement. _He_ _'s going to have to keep a_ _ **closer**_ _eye on his cousin all summer long._

"Be cautious though, child;" Gaia warned, "The same time your powers awakened, you also awakened a destructive force. More destructive than Cronus and Rhea combined. One that was meant to be forgotten forever. Cronus knows of this, and he will do everything in his power to fully awaken this force... _even if it means sacrificing a descendant of Zeus._ "

 _That...did not sound good._

Zana turned to the petrified form of Zeus, her godly ancestor. If only she had helped convince Rhea to forgive her kids. She knew the goddess knew that her own children would never hurt her, but she was still traumatized by what happened.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save Rhea." Jay apologized.

Hestia was dismayed, but kept a firm face, "I don't know who was truly responsible for hurting our mother, but we'll do whatever it takes, to bring her back home."

All were in agreement.

Zana just realized that her summer vacation just turned into a life-risking mission.

 _She so can't wait for the next adventure._


End file.
